Talk:Contemplation of Purity
Double ckecking: Do you you lose as many conditions and hexes as enchantments OR do you always just lose one hex and one enchantment. Grammar in the description is not clear there. :Basically Contemplation of Purity removes all your enchantments. For each one that get removed you also lose one hex and one condition and get healed 6...65. :*So if you have Mending & Vital Blessing on you (both enchantments) casting Contemplation of Purity will: :*#remove both enchantments, :*#heal you for 130 points (assuming Divine Favour is at 12, 65 for each enchantment), :*#remove 2 hexes and :*#remove 2 conditions. :**--William Blackstaff 01:52, 27 November 2005 (UTC) "When enchanted with Divine Spirit, Contemplation of Purity costs 5 (-1) energy less (even though Contemplation of Purity is not a skill)." How is it not a skill? -RotJ 19:29, 27 November 2005 (UTC) :He meant "spell." But anyway, moving the note to Divine Spirit since that's where it belongs. --Fyren 20:22, 27 November 2005 (UTC) Reverted Shandy's note, since CoP is not a spell. --68.142.14.69 20:25, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Removed the note about diversion, since it is not true. I tested against the doppelganger. --68.142.14.69 09:10, 21 March 2006 (CST) How does CoP interact with Phantom Pain? Does the Deep Wound get triggered, but removed by the CoP or does it resolve after the condition removal by CoP. Or is it both, in that perhaps the enchantments are removed in a stack, so that 1 enchantment and a Phantom Pain results in the Deep Wound being applied (Hex+ condition removed, then apply the Deep Wound) while 2 enchantments and PP results in no Deep Wound (Remove the 1st enchantment, a hex and a condition, then apply deep wound, then remove the next enchantment, hex and condition?)--Epinephrine 00:27, 31 March 2006 (CST) :Interesting question. I don't know, but I've noticed this oddity: if you have illusion of haste on you, have a condition (besides cripple), and use CoP, you end up with no conditions. I would expect to end up with either cripple or the other condition. --68.142.14.6 01:54, 31 March 2006 (CST) :I have tested this just now. The Deep Wound is triggered, but not removed, regardless of how many enchantments you have on you. ::This is because, prior to the nerf, the description read, paraphrased: "Gain Health, Lose Condition, Lose Hex." This meant that it would remove conditions before removing hexes, thus, Phantom Pain's deep wound would apply after the entire skill's effect was over. After the nerf, however, the skill context was erroneously ordered so that the skill no longer follows the order of operations indicated in the skill description. (Talk • ) 01:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :HAHAHA! Good going Anet on the balancing, I knew we'd see a nerf to Derway builds without hurting anyone else. And very smoothly done, too. Seems I was wrong on the idea it would be Mysticism that got modified. --Sunyavadin 15:29, 21 September 2006 (BST) ::Still woulda prefered 100% failure with DF 2 or less, but nice one :) Not a horrible thing, but I have one question: is it 7 hexes and 7 cond, or like 3 hexes and 4 conds etc? Asmodeus 10:03, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Should be a core skill I cant imagine how any canthan monks survive without this vital skill. This should be made core skill imho : Robin of Glory 20px 14:42, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :How good a skill is shouldn't have anything to do with whether it's core or not. There should be a variety of skills, good and bad, in each "set." If anything, ANet has an interest in making good skills non-core to help motivate people to buy campaigns. --68.142.14.88 15:15, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Canthan monks use the elite Blessed Light, which doesn't remove your enchantments but costs 5 more energy. I've seen elite GvG teams using both Blessed Light and Contemplation only when necessary in recent matches via observer mode. So useful against Sins I find this so incredibly useful against Sins now, with most of them basing their combos around hitting a hexed target. With the quick reflex time, you can quickly throw off their hex and disrupt their entire combo. Isis In De Nile 02:05, 23 February 2007 (CST) HATE I WANT THE PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH THIS SKILL TO DIE A FIERY DEATH!. Lol not really but its so infuriating it's not even funny.Dark0805 11:39, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Why? 204.52.179.199 12:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ... So you want monks to die in 2 seconds? Ah well, Rit healers after that lol... LavaEdge324++ Babbas I LIKE BABBIES MEOW! Ballon 18:38, 15 April 2007 (CDT)Ballon This skill has the cutest icon evar!--RedFeather 18:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) My favorite build with his skill? Poke the baby What ever happened to this skill This skill is rarely used anymore. Boon prot is dead but still...... The Hobo 21:53, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps it has some use with an Assassin using Recall. With talk coordination you could remove a single hex and condition from the caster and get the Assassin back for protection after a succesful NPC kill. I dunno, just an idea.. I'm not really experienced enough with this. --Morning Storm 23:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Tbh I'm confused as to why this isn't used too- for 5 energy 1 hex and condition removed is pretty good for melee professions. Maybe Mending Touch overshadowed it. Leeroythefeared 22:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm. I have a feeling this skill will be nerved soon. ::its perfectly balanced 10:59, 20 October 2008 (UTC)